Happy Easter!
by Sheva Redfield
Summary: It's Easter and we are going to see how the Redfields spend their it! Enjoy!


Happy Easter!

A/N: So I wanted to do a cute little one shot about Easter. I was thinking like a family thing with this one because Easter should be spent with family and loved ones And I know Easter isn't about egg hunts and the Easter Bunny... Enjoy!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Mommy, I want to go to the egg hunt!" 4 year old Aria whined as she sat on the bed playing with her pink and blue egg basked, waiting for her mother to find her something to wear.

"I know baby, were going to go. Just wait a second." Sheva told her as she looked through her daughter's closet to find an Easter dress for her to put on. She finally pulled out a light green and pink dress for her to wear.

"How about this one?" Sheva asked as she handed it to Aria. She studied it and agreed to put it on. She was a very spoiled child. Sheva left the room and let her get dressed.

Sheva then walked across the hall to her and Chris' master bedroom. She walked in and saw Chris putting on his watch that she got him for their 6th anniversary. Chris also wore a light green polo shirt with some dark blue jeans and green and white sneakers.

Sheva came behind beside him and told him he looked handsome.

"Well you look beautiful too." He told her as he gave her a quick peck on the lips. Sheva wore a long green dress with flowers on it and some white sandals. Her hair was straight, and it ended at her lower back. She thanked him and started to put her bracelets on.

"And your stomach is getting huge!" Chris told her placing his large hands over her growing stomach. Sheva was 7 months pregnant with their 2nd baby and Chris couldn't have been more excited. They found out they were having a boy only about 3 weeks ago. They were both excited but Aria wasn't as excited for him to arrive. When they told her she was going to be a big sister, she was thrilled. But then she found out she wasn't going to have a little sister and instead a little brother, she wasn't as happy. She had a fit, but Sheva talked to her about the ups of having a little brother and she still was upset but not as much as she was before.

"Wow, thanks Chris, I love to hear how fat I am getting." Sheva said rolling her eyes at him.

"Hey, I never called you fat. I said your stomach is getting big." Chris said hugging her. She hugged him back and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Then Aria came running into their room.

"Mommy, Daddy! Look at me!" She told them as she spun in a circle, wearing her little dress and holding her basket. Chris picked her up and spun her in a circle. She laughed and Chris finally put her down on the bed.

"You look so pretty, my little princess!" Chris said as he kissed her cheek. "Now go ask mommy to fix your hair, because it's so messy.

"Ok!" She said as she climbed down the large bed and went in the bathroom where Sheva stood, checking her hair and makeup in the mirror.

"Mommy, can you do my hair?" She asked as she pulled on her mother's dress.

"Yeah, give me a second." Sheva told her as she ran a hand through her own hair. Sheva finished checking her hair and did Aria's. She put her hair in 2 pigtails and put bows on them.

"Can we go now?" Aria asked once Sheva finished.

"Hold on a second, we will get there when we get there. It doesn't start until 10 minutes." Sheva told her as she left the bathroom. Aria followed behind her whining the whole was to the living room.

"Or we can just not go?" Sheva asked her, knowing she would stop whining.

"Nooooo!"

"Then go sit on the couch and wait." Sheva told her pointing to the brown couch in the living room.

Aria pouted but walked over and sat on the couch waiting patiently, trying to be good so they could still go to the egg hunt. They never missed one ever since Aria was 2. There was an annual egg hunt at the park they lived about 5 minutes from. They would go with Claire, Leon and their 3 year old son Cameron, sometimes even Chris and Sheva's parents would go, just to see their grandchildren. Aria loved Easter and told her parents it was her favorite time of year.

Chris came out of the bedroom and went out the garage door to get in the car, Aria following him like a little duckling, with her basked still in her hand. Sheva grabbed and water bottle out the fridge, grabbed her purse, and went to the car.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

They arrived at the park and found their group of friends and family.

"Hey guys!" Sheva said as she sat on the bench next to Claire and Leon and gave them hugs. Everyone else waved and some said hi.

"You look great Shev." Claire said, talking about her stomach.

Sheva put a hand on her round belly and rubbed it.

"Thanks, 2 more months and 7 days before I'm due." Sheva sighed.

"Have you guys thought of names yet?"

"No, well not really, we wanted to wait until we saw him to name him. I know it's weird, but it was Chris' idea." Sheva laughed, gesturing her head towards Chris.

"Oh honey, anything Chris says is weird, haha."

Just then Aria came over to say hi to her aunt and uncle.

"Hi Auntie Claire, hi Uncle Leon!" She said as she hugged them.

"Hey Aria, you look adorable! Are you ready to do the egg hunt?" Leon asked her as he picked her up. She smiled and nodded her head.

"All you do is nod? You've been begging me all morning to come and all you do is nod?!" Sheva asked her, pretending to be surprised. Aria laughed and buried her face in Leon's shoulder. They all just laughed at her and then Cameron came over.

"Hi Cameron!" Sheva said as he got close. He didn't say anything and just walked over to Claire and looked at her with sad eyes.

"What's the matter with him?" Sheva asked Claire as she watched her pick him up and sit him in her lap.

"He stayed up all night because Leon gave him some candy and fell asleep around 12, but he didn't get enough sleep before we had to wake him up and get him ready." Claire told her as she rocked Cameron back and forth in her lap.

"Aw, poor baby." Sheva said as she grabbed one of his cheeks and gave him a kiss.

They all talked for a few more minutes before the host of the egg hunt announced the egg hunt was about to start.

"Are you ready Aria?" Chris asked as he walked her to where all the other kids were waiting to start hunting.

"Yeah!" Aria said excitedly. They finally made it there and the announcer started the countdown.

"3, 2, 1, HUNT!" And with that all the children took off. Cameron didn't want to participate because he was too tired. Chris came back to sit on the bench with everyone else. He watched Aria from a distance as she ran around, bending over every now and then to pick up an egg. She looked at Chris and waved to him for a second, then continued to pick up the eggs.

Chris sighed as he continued to watch her.

"Sad that she's growin' up huh?" Sheva asked. He didn't even know that she was watching him.

"I guess so, every year we do these she's one year older. She's growing up too fast and soon enough we won't be doing these because she would think there lame and she would want to hang out with her boyfriend. Then she wouldn't need her dad anymore…" Chris admitted to her.

Sheva sighed and told him "Well, Chris I'm sad she's growing up too but just enjoy that she's young while you can. Stop worrying about the future and live in the present, carpe diem." She told him.

"Your right babe…" Chris told her as he gave her a big kiss and watched their daughter look for eggs. About 5 minutes later all the young kids went and told the announcer there were no more eggs left."

"The egg hunt is officially over! Have a great Easter everyone!" The announcer told them. The kids all went back to their parents to show them how many eggs they got. Aria came over to her parents and practically shoved the basket in Chris' face.

"Look how many I got!" She told them before she forced herself between them and began to count her eggs. She counted out sixteen eggs. She decided to be nice and gave one to Cameron since he didn't participate. Claire took it right from him and said that he didn't need any more candy. He pouted but was too tired to put up a fight.

"Mommy can I eat a piece of candy?" Aria asked in the sweetest voice she could.

"Not right now, baby. We need to check it first." Sheva told her as she patted her head. Aria pouted along with Cameron, angry that she didn't get rewarded for being nice.

"If I can't eat candy, can I go play on the playground with Cameron?" She asked, wanting to be told yes for once today.

"I don't think Cameron wants to play right now Aria." Leon told her as he patted his tired son on the head. He regretted it once he said it because to him it looked like Aria was going to have a crying fit. Sheva must have noticed it too.

"Don't you dare Aria; we will go straight home if you start. There are many kids your age for you to play with and if you don't want to play with them then you can sit right here by me and wait patiently until I say it's time to go." Sheva told her daughter angrily. She watched Aria wipe and her eyes the patiently take a seat next to her with more tears coming down her face. Sheva knew Aria was a sensitive girl and that she felt like no one loved her when she got yelled at but Sheva was already getting annoyed. Then her mood swings kicked in and she felt terrible for yelling at her like that in front of her family.

Sheva sighed and pulled her crying daughter in her lap.

"You know I love you right?" She told her as she helped her wipe some of the still falling tears away. Aria sadly nodded.

"And you know I hate yelling at you but you have to learn that you will not get everything you want in life. Every time you cry it's not going to make me or you father change our minds, it only makes us upset. So you have to promise me you will work on trying to get a little tougher when it comes to yelling at you. You are very lucky we discipline you this way because when I was younger I used to get spankings with a wooden spoon and trust me, I would have taken getting yelled at any day." Sheva gave her a small lecture hoping that she wouldn't have to yell at her again today. Aria promised she would work on being stronger and apologized for pouting. Sheva accepted her apology and told her to go play. Aria finished wiping away the rest of her tears and went to go play with the other children.

"Man, I wish you could do that for Cameron." Claire said as they watched Aria from a distance.

"That was all mood swings right there." Sheva laughed and placed a hand on her swollen belly.

"You look like you're going to explode any day now." Chris said as he placed his hand on top of hers and gave her a kiss.

"Yeah and when I 'explode' you better be ready this time."

"What do you mean 'this time'?" Chris asked.

"You know what I mean Christopher. I don't want to have to wake you up twice again."

"What are you guys talking about?" Claire asked, slightly entertained by their conversation.

"So you know how I went into labor like at three in the morning? Well Chris plays the game until about one so of course he was tired. I woke him up and told him my water broke so he gets up and take me to the car then he goes back inside to get the stuff. He brings everything out and then he told me he had to get something else. So he goes back into the house while I'm in the car in lots of pain and my lower half soaked, waiting for him to come back out. I gave him like two minutes then I go in and seen him knocked out on the couch." Sheva said laughing the whole time.

Leon and Claire laughed at the story and Chris rolled his eyes but still chuckled.

"That's why you were so mad at him in the hospital!" Claire said still laughing at the story.

"Hardy har har, so funny. Are you done talking? We have a child waiting for us to go home." Chris said as he motioned his head to Aria who at some point in time came over to the adults and sat down by Chris.

Sheva sighed and mumbled something about have impatient family members and agreed to leave. The trio said goodbye to their family, got into the car and drove off.

THE END… OR IS IT?

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A/N: That was cute! I noticed there weren't a lot of family stories with Chris and Sheva involved so I decided to make one, and if you're a family person like me you will enjoy it. Even if you're not I hope you enjoyed and please review, it's much appreciated! Happy Easter!


End file.
